


I Wish I Had a Time Machine

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Desk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Scientifically Accurate At All, Schmoop, They're Wearing Ties (rawr), Time Travel, Top!Frank, a little smut?, bottom!Gerard, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Gerard are scientists who design DNA scanners by day and are building a totally illegal time machine in their basement by night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Had a Time Machine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of an old story so it kind of sucks but I like it anyway.

Prologue

Gerard never wanted to be a scientist. He wanted to be a writer, but everything that could've gone wrong in his life...went wrong. And here he was.

Frank never wanted to be a scientist. He wanted to be a musician, but he kept making mistake after mistake, and it all went to the gutter.

When the two were assigned to work together on a project, they fell in love, getting along easily, with a common goal: to get their dreams back.

So, they work on advanced DNA scanners by day and build a time machine by night, desperate to fix everything they've ever done wrong.

But if meeting each other was a product of their mistakes, is it worth it?

Xxx

Frank was supposed to be working right now, he knew, but he was distracted by Gerard.

He just watched Gerard work at his desk, fingers knotted in his black hair with frustration, oblivious to Frank staring.

Frank licked his lips, eyeing the clock on the wall, counting the seconds as the second hand ticked closer and closer to six o'clock, drumming on his desk impatiently. Their boss had made it clear to them, ever since they got together, that there was to be no fooling around during work hours, that all they would think about in their close, cramped joint-office was DNA scanners. But was that really realistic? When the space between them was so small, when Gerard was so tempting, when DNA scanners were so _boring._

No, not really. But Frank needed this job, he needed the spare parts that he would smuggle to his house that he shared with Gerard in his briefcase, needed the data that the Space department collected, on Time and Space and Travel Between The Two. So, he kept his distance from Gerard, making sure to wait until after work hours, before they did anything. However, that still didn't make DNA any more interesting, and it certainly didn't help Frank's focus.

Gerard seemed to have finally given up on whatever he had been fretting over, and threw his head back, leaning back in his chair, with a groan.

"Why hasn't Benjamin emailed me the survey yet? He was supposed to do this last week, I can't do anything until I have that data!" Gerard complained, spinning his chair around to face Frank, who was just giving him an amused look.

"Well, we can work on my section together while you wait, there's no point to stressing over something you can't change," Frank said, standing up and placing his hands on his lover's shoulders, rubbing soothingly.

"Mmm, yeah, okay. I guess I've just had a hard day today," Gerard sighed, leaning into Frank's touch.

"Yeah, well work's over now," Frank informed him, glancing up at the clock, pleased to see that it was finally six o'clock, and leaned down to press a kiss to the shell of Gerard's ear, reaching around his body to loosen the older man's tie.

"Frankie," Gerard groaned, closing his eyes and tipping his head back, reaching over his shoulders to knot one hand in Frank's soft black hair, as Frank slowly undid the top buttons on his shirt, kissing down his neck.

"You smell like a girl, Gerard," Frank giggled against the thin, warm skin on Gerard's neck, tracing over fading love bites with his nose.

"We're out of my regular shampoo, so I used some that I found in the cabinet under the sink," Gerard said, defensively, turning his head to kiss Frank's cheek.

"I like it," Frank smiled, walking around the chair Gerard was sat on to straddle his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Do you?" Gerard asked, uncertainly sniffing his hair.

"Mm hm. God, I couldn't work at all today," Frank groaned, leaning down to mouth at Gerard's neck, running his hands up and down his co-worker's chest, feeling his heartbeat pick up.

"Frank, not here," Gerard giggled, pulling Frank away from his throat, pressing a kiss to the shorter man's lips nonetheless. Frank leaned into the kiss, hungrily, and Gerard pulled away, resting his forehead on Frank's shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What's gotten into you today?" he murmured, inhaling the scent of Frank's hair, nuzzling into the side of Frank's neck.

"You're just really distracting," Frank laughed, turning his head to kiss the top of Gerard's head, repressing a shiver from his body at the feel of Gerard's lips barely brushing his neck.

"You are, too. But I still try, you know. Don't look at me and you wont be distracted," Gerard scolded, lifting his head up to lean his forehead against Frank's.

"But I want to be distracted. I hate DNA scanners, and request for proposals, and everything about this stupid project," Frank whined, sliding his nose against Gerard's, kissing him gently.

"Well, let's go be distracting back home," Gerard advised, and Frank nodded, giving in.

"Okay, let's go. But don't forget to get another pack of 40 gauge bolts-"

"And you have to get the 7 inch screws, I know," Gerard giggled, pressing another kiss to Frank's mouth, pulling back before Frank could deepen it and get them off track.

"Mmm, of course you do," Frank whispered into the kiss, smiling as he succeeded in distracting Gerard and managed to get his lips to part and his tongue to curve around his own..

He didn't want to let go just yet.

Xxx

"On your desk, though? Seriously?" Gerard laughed, as they walked into the house, closing the door behind them.

"I've wanted to do that for a while," Frank shrugged, tossing his keys into the bowl on the counter, secretly very pleased with himself for convincing Gerard to let him do it.

"Now I know for sure that I don't want to know what goes on in that head of yours," Gerard smiled. Frank just gave him an affectionate look, lips curving into a smile.

"Can we work on the machine later tonight? I want to make you a proper dinner for once," Frank said, walking into the kitchen to prepare some pasta.

"Uh, sure! That sounds great, I'll help," Gerard offered, walking up to Frank and hugging him from behind, watching him pour spaghetti into the pot over his shoulder.

"You're not helping at all! Besides, there really isn't much to do for the next fifteen minutes," Frank shrugged, and Gerard just chuckled quietly, into Frank's ear.

"What?" Frank asked, smiling too, even though he didn't know what Gerard was smiling for, until Gerard trailed his hands down and undid the clasp on Frank's trousers, reaching inside to wrap his fingers around Frank's length. "Oh. Oh, okay then," Frank breathed, gripping onto the counter, leaning his head back, into Gerard's chest, while Gerard bowed his head down to nibble Frank's ear, tugging gently with his crooked teeth.

"I love you," Gerard whispered into Frank's ear after a while when the comfortable silence had bern filled by Frank's harshening breaths, speeding up his movements.

"I...I love you...too," Frank gasped out in reply, about to burst.

"I should probably get started on the machine, now that you mention it," Gerard smirked, pulling away, and Frank visibly cringed at the lack of contact.

"I didn't!" Frank panted, almost in pain from being abandoned so close to his climax.

"Really? Oh, well, I should anyways," Gerard smiled cheekily, leaning forward to press a kiss to Frank's thin lips, before pulling away and heading down the basement stairs, pleasantly humming.

Frank was going to kill him, right after he made him finish what he started.

Frank jumped when he felt something burn his hand, and looked back at the pasta to see that the water had boiled over the pot and onto the counter, and the pasta had turned to mush. Frank cursed under his breath, he had really wanted to do something nice for Gerard for once, instead of just ordering take out.

He _was_ going to clean up the pot of failed pasta, but he stuck his hand down his pants first. He didn't trust himself around boiling water with a boner.

Xxx

Frank was supposed to be a musician, he had never wanted to be a scientist. But he just made wrong decision after wrong decision in his career as a guitarist, rejecting labels, not doing collaborations, refusing to go on tour with certain acts, until it got so bad that he realized that he lost his chance at the career of his dreams, and just accepted the first job offer he got in a state of depression, which happened to be as a scientist. At first, he only stayed because he got paired off with the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life, and then he stayed afterwards when that beautiful man revealed to him that he was building a secret time machine to take him back and fix his mistakes. Frank knew an opportunity when he saw one, and begged Gerard to let him help.

Gerard was supposed to be a writer, but he kept turning down publishers, hoping that the one he wanted would offer, but it never did, and he lost his chance. So, he had to stay with his brother, who was a scientist, since he had no money, no job, until Mikey got sick of it and secured Gerard a position at his company as his partner on a project on DNA scanners. Of course, Mikey ended up getting promoted and had to move to the other side of the country to the base laboratory, leaving Gerard partnerless, at least until Frank came. Frank was a blessing, really. It was a great opportunity to finally get help with his time machine, which he had been building in his basement, and Frank was smart, smart enough to help Gerard on spots that he had been stuck on for ages. Frank even managed to befriend Jamia from the Space department and somehow managed to get her to smuggle them data from her project on Space travel and how time was different there. Frank and Gerard had been best friends, and then the inevitable happened. They fell in love.

So, Frank had then moved in with Gerard, who's house happened to be bigger, and they worked on the machine constantly, when they weren't focused on their work. To be honest, Frank had sort of grown to enjoy working on the machine, and he maybe even liked working on DNA scanners a little bit.

But he wanted to be a musician so badly, that he was willing to give that up and try again, even if he hadn't picked up his guitar for years, to be honest. He was just too busy, what with work, the machine, and Gerard filling up his schedule. And if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he hadn't even felt the urge to make music in a long time.

Gerard hadn't really written a story in a while, but that was probably because he was too busy. But if he was honest with himself, he would admit that he didn't even feel like writing when he picked up a pencil, he felt like making a sketch of the machine, or a new model of scanners that needed minimal pressure from your thumbs to take your fingerprint, or jotting down numbers from a study. He even caught himself solving math problems from his old high school textbook for fun, for Christ's sake!

But they both thoroughly enjoyed lying to themselves, because it's only human nature to never be satisfied with what you have.

And the funny thing was that Frank found himself looking forward to his evenings of working on the time machine with Gerard, into the late hours that no one should be awake during, the same way he used to look forward to band practices.

Maybe it was that he had fallen out of love with being a musician, but he had his heart set on that career for so long that he had to be one, so he just convinced himself that it was because of Gerard.

That's it, he'd tell himself.

Gerard's just too distracting.

Xxx

The thing was that they had both been working on the machine for so long that they never even knew what it would be like when they finished, never took into account that they would feel so empty, like they needed a new project to work on, that they would feel ready to throw themselves into DNA scanners, that they needed something else to shed literal tears and sweat and sometimes even blood over.

They never took into account that they were real scientists now, that they had grown to...love their jobs.

But the thing about people is that they can't abandon things they worked hard for, even if it's pointless now, so they were really doomed from the beginning.

Gerard had just finished tightening the last bolt, when he stepped back and checked their blueprints for what he needed to do next, when he realized that he had just completed the last step.

"Frank?" he called out, weakly.

"Yeah?" Frank said, heading down the stairs. "Oh, I ordered Chinese, by the way, since you made me overcook the pas-"

"Yeah, that's fine, Frank, oh my god," Gerard said, distractedly.

"What?" Frank frowned, walking up next to Gerard, hands in his pockets.

"I...I finished it."

"Finished what?" Frank said, eyes widening a he caught on, grabbing the blueprints off the floor.

"The machine."

"Oh my god," Frank whispered.

"Yeah."

They both just stood there, in silence, for a while, staring at it, before Frank started laughing, which caused Gerard to start laughing, too.

"We did it!"

"You did it! I love you so much!" Frank laughed, grabbing Gerard and kissing him fiercely, backing him up onto the small, rickety desk they kept all the papers and plans on, sitting him down on a stack of portfolios and nudging his legs apart with his knee. Frank roughly pushed Gerard onto his back on the desk, which creaked threateningly, but they payed it no mind, and Gerard just pulled Frank down to his level by his tie, breathing Frank like he was air.

Frank could barely do anything besides work at Gerard's belt buckle, fingers shaking, before he finally undid it, and pulled his trousers down to his ankles, then Gerard toed off his socks and shoes for him, kicking the pants off the rest of the way and bringing his legs up to wrap around Frank's waist.

"Mmm, Frank...," Gerard gasped, smiling into the kiss, tangling his hand in Frank's hair.

"Gerard, you're so...fucking amazing," Frank mouthed around their lips, catching Gerard's contagious smile and therefore making it impossible for them to continue the kiss.

Frank just straightened up, keeping Gerard's legs around his waist and watching the older man, sprawled out across the desk, in his boxers and work shirt, top buttons undone and tie discarded somewhere from when they got home.

"You know what sounds good right now?" Gerard panted, after a little while of mutual admiring, running his hands up Frank strong, tattooed arms, up to his elbows, where his sleeves had been rolled up to.

"Celebratory sex?" Frank guessed, leaning down again to kiss down Gerard's neck.

"Ugh, yes, you read my mind," Gerard giggled, throwing his head back to give Frank more space to mark as his territory.

They should probably be checking over the machine for final adjustments or something, but now was not the time.

Xxx

Once they had gotten their animalistic needs out of the way, they cleaned up and returned their attentions to the time machine, and Gerard could only imagine that he had the very same gleam in his eye that Frank had at the moment, scanning the finished machine over and over again, in awe.

"We should test it out," Gerard suggested, and Frank numbly nodded, licking his lips.

"Let's...send your tie back to right now," Frank nodded, checking the time on his watch, only to have Gerard's tie show up, draped over his arm a few moments later.

"It works. We sent that tie back," Gerard's eyes widened, gasping in delight, reaching out to pick up the tie, as if to test if it was real or not.

"We have to send it back to past us, now, right? Complete the circle, or something like that?" Frank mused, and Gerard just nodded, carefully opening the door to the conpartment in the machine for what or who you were sending back, dropped the tie on the floor, closed the door, and turned the correct dials to send it back to the exact time they had received it at.

When the pair stepped back to watch the machine in action, the basement was filled with the whirring of wheels, clicking of gears, hissing of electron beams, and a constant hum, from the wires.

And then it all ceased at once, and Gerard hesitantly looked at Frank.

"No, you open it, I can't look," Frank protested, nudging Gerard towards the machine, who sighed and opened the door, shakily.

"It's gone," Gerard quietly announced, after a moment's silence, and Frank laughed out of pure relief.

"It really works! Oh my god, Gerard, it works!" Frank cheered, excitedly.

"That was my favorite tie," Gerard said, frowning, even though he was just as excited as Frank about this. He was just a excited as Frank, yet he was also a little uneasy on top of that. Maybe more than a little uneasy.

"Frank?" Gerard said, slowly.

"Yes?" the younger man giggled, looking at him with shining eyes and a poorly masked sense of foreboding. He, too, was feeling that unease.

"Can we send back something else?" Gerard asked.

"Okay!" Frank nodded, excited to see the machine working its magic again.

"How about...this?" Gerard suggeted, snatching a piece of paper off the rickety desk that now had cum stains all over it.

"The time is 11:37," Frank informed him, checking his watch, and Gerard nodded, pulling out a pen. Right then, the paper (the future one) appeared on the ground at their feet.

"It works! This is amazing, Gerard, we have to try it!" Frank said, only half enthusiastic, because he was a scientist and was actually excited becaude it was such a huge scientific breakthrough, but half non-enthusiastic because he didn't want to actually...you know...use it. Not when he was so happy with his life now, not when he didn't even wamt to make music anymore. But he couldn't back out now, not when he worked so hard for it, not when Gerard was so passionate about being able to be a writer. He couldn't let his lover down.

Little did he know that Gerard was going through that same thought process.

Gerard shrugged, and took the paper that they were sending back, scribbling all over it with the pen. Frank frowned. What was he doing?

He just watched silently as Gerard put it in the machine, turning the dials to the correct time and date.

The whirring started up, and then it ended just as fast, and Frank swallowed, glancing at the paper they had recieved from future-them, heart sinking.

"There's no pen on it," he whispered, and Gerard nodded. The both knew exactly what that meant.

"It returns the object to te state it was at the time it's being returned to. Which means that if we go back...," he trailed off.

"We wont remember each other. Fuck, we might even make the same mistakes all over again! And...shit, our past selves will still be there, there'll be two us's walking around at the same time!" Frank cried out, just now seeing all the holes in their plan.

"Years...Frank, we've spent years on this thing! And we can't even use it, it's not like we'll be recognized for it if we report out discovery, either, since it's illegal, so..."

"It's useless."

"Yeah."

The just stood there in silence for what must have been hours, both of them secretly relieved that they didn't have to make that decision-to go through and chase their forgotten dreams for the other's sake, or stay together and live their lives.

"You know, we should have known that we weren't going to do it, or else we wouldn't actually have to make it in the first place, since future us would've already fixed everything," Gerard spoke up, after a few moments of opressing quiet.

"We should destroy it," Frank said, after a while.

"What?! Why?" Gerard shrieked, not wanting to watch all that work go down the drain.

"So that I'll never give in to curiosity, or what if's or some shit. I never want to lose you for some stupid dream I had years ago. Isn't that funny? I don't even want to be a musician anymore!" Frank laughed, slightly bitterly.

"Really? I...I didn't want to be a writer anymore? But I was gonna go through with it for you," Gerard shrugged.

"Same. I guess I'm a scientist now," Frank smiled sadly, rubbing a hand through his hair. Gerard shot him a fond look when all of the shorter man's hair stuck out in every direction.

"Yeah," Gerard murmured in agreement, leaning forward to pat Frank's hair down.

"Well, this has been quite enlightening, I will say," Frank sighed, forcing a smile, before he picked up a hammer from the floor, weighing it in his hand.

"Can I?" He asked, looking up at Gerard for permission. Gerard smiled, coming up behind him and wrapping a hand around the handle, over Frank's own.

"Together. I don't ever want to lose you to some stupid time machine," he whispered into his lover's ear. Frank shivered, before lifting his hand over the contraption.

"Okay, on three. One...," Frank said, voice shaking a little, trying to ignore the fact that he was destroying his own creation, something that he had worked on for years. "Two... Three."

The crunch that sounded through the entire basement had them both wincing and feeling quite satisfied at the same time.

"Okay, you do the rest, I can't," Frank laughed weakly, stepping out of Gerard's arms. Gerard nodded, taking another swing at the machine. Frank had to look away.

But he couldn't for very long, and he knew why.

Xxx

Once the machine was reduced to a heap of scrap metal, gears, wires, pipes, and batteries, Gerard sat down on the floor beside where Frank had seated himself a few minutes prior, panting.

"Well...DNA scanners it is, then, I guess," Frank chuckled, and Gerard nodded.

"Hmmm... Yeah, gotta work on something. But... I dunno, it's just not illegal enough for me," Gerard giggled.

They both sat there for a while, fingers finding each other's and linking together, leaning against each other.

"I love you," Frank murmured after a while.

"I love you, too," Gerard responded, like usual, the smile in his voice obvious.

"No, Gee, I...," Frank sighed, turning to face Gerard, heart thudding in his chest when his brain caught up with his mouth and realized what he was saying.  
"I love you. Like, you're kind of... You're _it_ for me. I can't... I can't fucking imagine anyone else meaning what you mean to me, and...," Frank closed his eyes and smiled, leaning forward to press his forehead against Gerard's shoulder, holding the image of Gerard's beaming grin and committing it to memory. Gerard squeezed his hand after a moment, urging him to go on.

"Let's get married," he finally blurted, laughing a little. Gerard tense up, turning to check if Frank was being serious or not, biting his lip, and Frank eyed him worriedly, pulse racing.

"You...Really? You mean it?" Gerard asked uncertainly, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah."

"Yeah," Gerard responded, giggling a little to himself.

Frank squeezed his eyes shut and hid his shit eating grin in Gerard's arm.

Just then, the doorbell rang, probably the food that Frank had ordered, but neither of them made any move to answer it.  
"We should probably..."  
"Yeah," Gerard breathed, but they remained still, not having enough motivation to break their bubble of newly engagement.  
"Um."  
"Right."  
They kissed quickly-not-quickly, forcing themselves to pull away, and headed up the stairs to answer the door.

Xxx

The second that the door swung shut, the food had been recklessly placed on the table, and Frank was pressing Gerard against the door, pinning him down with his body.  
Gerard grabbed at Frank's sides, squeezing the lovehandles, and bunching up the wrinkled cloth of Frank's shirt. Frank took each of Gerard's hands in his own, placing them on his shoulders, then reaching down to undo Gerard's trousers, followed by his own. He moaned softly into Gerard's mouth when the older man kneaded his artist fingers into his sore muscles, massaging away the knots and taking it when Frank melted against him, stepping out of their pants.  
"Love you," Frank mumbled, and Gerard cut him off with another kiss. "So much."  
"Frankie," Gerard sighed, like it was the only word he knew, like he was trying out how it tasted, hesitantly rolling the word in his mouth in a way only someone from Jersey could master.  
"Bedroom," Frank whispered, not wanting to have sex against a door, he wanted to make love in a bed this time. Gerard made a noise at the back of his throat, nodding as he pulled away and grabbed Frank's hand, tugging him to their room.

 

They made love all night, taking it slowly to bask in the feeling, and ignoring that the food was probably getting cold.  
Frank should have at least put it in the fridge.

Xxx

They learned to stop holding on to the past, to live in the moment. They let go of fixing things they could not change, and focused on making their future together better.  
They threw themselves into DNA scanners.  
They helped out the Time Travel team, pretending that their 'theories' were just ideas that may or may not work.  
They started planning for a wedding.  
They had lots and lots of sex.  
And they let themselves get distracted during work hours.

But they still could never forget the machine. It would lurk at the back of their minds, filled their brains with what ifs and I should haves. It was a curse. They tried with every fiber of their beings to just pretend that it never happened, but some part of them must have been reluctant to forget, because they still had the remains of the contraption in a box in a basement closet.  
Frank had been up all night, working at the creaky desk with Gerard's sweater wrapped around his torso to keep out the cold basement air, wiping at his pink nose with the sleeve every few seconds or so. After a while of frustrated scribbling, he finally threw down his pen in defeat, pushing his chair back and letting it roll away from the desk. He never wanted to see another diagram of a laser again in his life. At least after he finishes this project. Gerard was probably asleep by now, Frank had thought remorsefully, even though it was no one's fault but his own that he was a hopeless procrastinator and Gerard wasn't. And he had just ignored Gerard, who kept pushing him to finish up his segment for the day, because it was due in-  
Frank checked his watch.  
Fuck, it was due in four hours. And he had nothing to turn in besides some scratched out math problems. He never thought he would use trigonometry in real life, for god's sake. They're just triangles, and it wasn't even that hard for him in school, why couldn't he solve this? He spun around in the chair and felt sorry for himself for quite a while, the chair moving around the room as he spun, and he only stopped when he smacked into a door. It was the door to the closet that they had hidden the time machine rubble in.  
He frowned, battling himself, before he gave in to the urge and cracked the door open, the rumble of the chair's wheels filling the silence as he rolled closer, reaching in to turn on the flickering light.  
It blinked a couple times, before it finally settled to the hyperactive flickering that gave Frank a headache. He needed to change that goddamn lightbulb.  
He sat back in the chair and surveyed the innocent-looking box of scrap metal lying on the floor, folding his arms and putting on his most intimidating, judgemental glare. Fuck, why was he trying to intimidate a heap of junk?  
He frowned at himself before turning off the light, closing the door firmly, as if to say that it was the last time he'd ever look in that closet again. (He had closed the door the same way all the other times, too.)  
Once he rolled back to the desk to get back to work, he had only three hours to go before his deadline. He looked at his blank computer with poorly suppressed panic, trying to force his brain to work again. He sighed and dragged his hand over the keyboard, chewing on his lip as he tried to think of something, anything to start him off. Usually, if he started typing, it was easier to continue. But, damn, starting was so hard.  
He was begging his mind to come up with something, it didn't even have to be good, he wouldn't mind if it was vague and bullshitty, as long as it was something.  
"Okay," he said out loud to himself, nodding as if it would help. "Right," he said again, a little annoyed this time. "Fuck, um...," he rolled his lips into his mouth, realizing that he had to think instead of waiting for it to come to him. "The recent study has changed half of the data that the team has collected, proving that Screen 4319 is still more sensitive than Screen 4320, by a difference of...," he said out loud, smiling in relief when he could feel it all come to him.

xxx

He stayed up almost all night, aware that he had missed the deadline by three hours, but his boss would probably only see this by noon, anyway. He yawned tiredly, envious of Gerard, who was probably blissfully enjoying his full eight hours, but that must not have been the case, because a very grouchy Gerard came downstairs a few minutes later, grumbling about how he had waited for so long for Frank to come and he still couldn't sleep without him.  
"Baby, I'm not going to be done until another hour," Frank sighed apologetically, smoothing his hand through Gerard's tangled hair, as the older man scowled and clutched his pillow tighter.  
"Well, I'm staying here. I'm too fucking tired to even care if I'm in a bed anymore," Gerard muttered tiredly as he plonked himself into Frank's lap, laying his pillow against Frank's arm and pulling his blanket over them, falling asleep within minutes. Frank sighed and stroked Gerard's hair, eyeing his laptop dubiously before saving what he had written and shutting it, snuggling down to get to sleep, too. He probably wouldn't get it in before his boss checked for it, and he was going to get in so much trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT! LEAVE A KUDOS! CONQUER YOUR FEARS! LEARN SOMETHING NEW! Pick two of the choices :)))).


End file.
